<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Path of Beast by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836120">Path of Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Chases, Come Inflation, Creampie, Druids, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p><p>NE_F/W_M Non-con, bestial, knotting</p><p>Worgen/Kaldorei Non-Con Smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Path of Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Thyste was a young druid, at least among her long lived people. The night elf was small and lithe, with creamy white skin beneath deep purple tattoos. Her shockingly blue hair was short, and always a bit of a mess. She wore only a short kilt and a band across her chest to cover her small breasts. What was the point of armor when she could change into a well armored bear at will? Thyste was a gifted shapeshifter, and so she had been charged with helping one of the Moonglade’s newest members.</p><p> </p><p>James Matheson sat at the edge of the remote Moonwell, his shoulders slumped defeatedly. He was painfully plain and human. He stuck out like a smudge on the otherworldly beauty of Ashenvale. The dark curse inside him was so well hidden, he seemed to possess no magic at all.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a terrible idea,” he complained, his Gilnean accent thick in the air. He cut a rather pathetic figure, like a child begging someone not to upset their drunk father. “Right terrible, Miss. When I change, I lose all reason”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ah,” tsked Thyste, “You may call me Shan-do if you won’t call me by my name. And I think I can see exactly what your problem is.”</p><p> </p><p>“My problem!” He let out an exasperated cry. “Oh, YOU figured out my problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fear the beast inside you,” Thyste snapped back, annoyed he was not giving her the respect she deserved as his senior in the Circle.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Brilliant. You’re a real eagle eye, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beasts don’t like to be caged!” Thyste explained haughtily. “The tighter you hold them, the more they struggle. The more you back them into a corner, the more vicious they become. You refuse to embrace your beast, and so when it does escape, it rules over you.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at her, folding his arms over his chest. “So your solution is I jus’ let it out. Jus’ let it run free.”</p><p> </p><p>“With proper supervision,” she answered, shifting as she stepped forward and landing on four paws rather than two feet. A violet panther now stood where the elf had been. “I’ll keep the beast out of trouble. You just… let him out for a little walk.”</p><p> </p><p>James sighed heavily, his shoulders deflating completely. “...And you’re sure this’ll ‘elp?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded encouragingly. “Positive.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Don’ let me ‘urt noone…” He said darkly, turning away from her.</p><p> </p><p>It grew quiet as everything went still for a long moment. Just when she was about to break the silence, he lurched forward, his back bulging unnaturally. He let out a guttural groan as giant claws pushed their way out of his fingertips. Coarse hair forced its way out of his skin in every direction.</p><p> </p><p>Thyste padded back a few steps. She’d never witnessed a change from this close before. She’d never realized how painful it was.</p><p> </p><p>James lifted his now monstrous lupine head, letting out a long shrill howl, his transformation finally complete. The massive worgen sniffed the air, his eyes settling hungrily on Thyste.</p><p> </p><p>He lunged for her, swiping at her with his claws. But she dodged him easily, dancing around him as if he were a clumsy child. His rage blinded him, and he barreled after her as she led him across the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>Thyste hopped between tree branches, pranced over creeks and streams, and bounced between boulders, all with James snapping at her heels. She ran the vicious creature as if he were a pet dog that needed exercise. Hours passed as she used the forest as an obstacle course for the raging beast. By the time the moon was sinking low in the sky, the worgen was visibly exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>He lumbered to a halt on the bank of a babbling river, flopping down on his side in defeat. Thyste watched his broad chest rise and fall, his breath slowly evening out. She’d worn him out to the point of sleep!</p><p> </p><p>Thyste laughed to herself as she shifted back into her true form, kneeling down on her knees by the river to cup water in her hands and splash it on her face. It had been quite a run, but nothing she couldn’t handle. Perhaps in the morning-</p><p> </p><p>Huge fangs came to rest on the bare skin of Thyste’s shoulder. She froze in cold terror, only daring to look up with her eyes. The worgen was upon her, crouching over her, his claws running up and down her back just hard enough to send shivers through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“J-James…” Her voice cracked with fear as his jaws tightened a little harder on her shoulder. If his razor sharp teeth broke her skin and drew blood, she’d likely be cursed just as he was. “...L-let me go, James…”</p><p> </p><p>His huge muzzle took a deep whiff of her hair, as his hands on her back pushed her down on her hands and knees, his teeth never fully releasing her shoulder, his breath hot on her skin. She’d never felt so vulnerable. That was when she felt his enormous cock slide up the inside of her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest. “Don’t!” She whimpered, but she didn’t dare move.</p><p> </p><p>The angular canine tip of his member began to prod her soft folds. She shivered beneath him, the tease of his cock lighting a lusty fire between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she shook her head, “James, please… Don’t do this…” She pleaded as his cock began to stab at her, trying to find her entrance. It rubbed her and rubbed her until her body began to betray her, growing slick and eager.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no!” She cried, but his cock hit home, filling her in one brutal thrust. She twitched beneath him, feeling like she might burst. His thick knot rested against her entrance, and his tip knocked on her womb. She’d never been so filled and stretched before.</p><p> </p><p>He began to pump into her with feral abandon, his knot hitting her clit with each thrust. She tried to fight it, but she found herself moaning lasciviously, her ass pushing back to meet his rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers gripped the grass beneath her as he released her shoulder to sit back and pound into her harder. Her face burned hot with the shame of being rutted in the mud like an animal, but his thick cock kept hitting her just right.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” She cried out, her back arching. “Fuck! I’m cumming!” Her pussy squeezed him like a vice as the ecstasy rolled over her in blinding waves. He threw his head back and howled, thrusting into her harder than ever.</p><p> </p><p>A light snapped on in her mind as she realized what was about to happen, “Oh Elune! Don’t-! Don’t cum inside of me!” She begged. But it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>He shoved his cock into her up to the hilt, his thick knot plugging her entrance as he shot hot seed directly into her womb. She cried out with each twitch of his engorged member, feeling the hot splashes inside of her. “...Elune save me,” she gargled, as her whole body shivered and twitched.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her to the ground, curling up around her with his massive knot still firmly inside of her. She stared off at nothing, her insides completely drowning in his cum.</p><p> </p><p>She’d thought she could tame the beast, and she’d been wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>